Miraculous Reveal
by word mower
Summary: When Chat Noir reveals himself to ladybug he didn't expect to find out that his shy class mate Marinette was the love of his life and Marinette didn't expect Chat to be the love of her life. So, what will they do now, start to date of cores and what should their friends think when Marinette can speak to Adrien and kiss him without stuttering.


Miraculous Reveal

 **I don't own Miraculous and don't make money on this fanfic, just writing because it's fun.**

Monday morning:

Marinette was late for school, like usually and Miss Bustier had the morning call but she just made it in time. She sat down beside Alya. Marinette was breathless, when she heard her name,

 _Miss Bustier; Marinette!_

 _Marinette; Here!_

 _Alya; Why you late girl?_

 _Marinette; I just had a tough time sleeping and was up all night._

Marinette really didn't like to lie to her best friend, all she really wanted to say was, _I was busy all night battling an akuma whit Chat Noir._ But she couldn't it would put Alya into danger and she couldn't live whit herself if anything happened to her best friend because of her.

Lunch 

Marinette was tired, you could see the same look on Adrien's face but he had makeup to cover it up but his tiredness chinned through. The grope of Adrien, Marinette, Alya and Nino walked towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery to eat lunch. Marinette hade gotten more comfortable around Adrien and the grope started to eat at the bakery, because the school had gotten a new chef and his cocking was not to recommend. Nino and Alya was talking about the latest akuma attack that took place in the middle of the night, that Marinette and Adrian knew all too much about. _Help!_ someone shouted from the park and they all knew what that meant.

Alya: Rushed towards the akuma attack with her phone out and live streaming to the Ladyblog.

Nino: Hiding in some bushes.

Adrien: Running towards an empty alley way, to transform.

Marinette: Running to transform behind a parked car.

 _Marinette; Spots on!_

 _Adrien; Claws out!_

 _Chat Noir; Fancy seeing you here my lady, I see you look as purrrfect as usual._

 _Ladybug; (Rolls her eyes) Come one Chat, we don't have time for puns we need to fight the akuma._

 **A/N:**

 **I thought about writhing the battle but I didn't, but I will maybe try it out later in the fic. Love to her your thoughts, if I should write the battle or not**

After the attack and after school

Marinette had done all her homework and she had even sewn on a coat she was working on. When she glanced over to the clock it was 21:59, Shit! she thought she was late for patrol (patrol started at 20.30). She transformed and went to her and Chat Noirs usual meeting spot, when she came to the spot she could see Chat Noir.

 _Chat Noir; Well hello my lady, nice of you to drop by._

 _Ladybug; Sorry I'm late, I had a lot to do homework and lost track of time._

 _Chat Noir; Since you didn't show up I am already done whit patrol, so now we got some time we can spend whit each other, no akuma just you and me._

 _Ladybug; Alright, so what do you want to do Chat?_

 _Chat Noir; Just talk, I can start whit how my day has bin, so it started out very slow I was super tired in school and then at lunch I was going to one of my friends to eat. Now how was your day._

 _Ladybug; Almost the same slow start at school and then lunch whit my friends._

They talked for almost an hour and they would have continued if they didn't get distracted whit the beeps of their miraculouses.

 _Ladybug; It was fun talking to_ you but now I need to get home and so do you.

 _Chat Noir; Wait my lady, (Chat took a nervous breath) I… I want you to know who I am under the mask I need you to know._

Chat looked on his feet he could not meet ladybugs eyes she was probably angry or disappointed whit him, he thought.

 _Ladybug; Chat we can't, we can't know who we rely are under the masks it's too dangerous. See you tomorrow for patrol she said before swinging away whit her yoyo and leaving chat alone on the roof._

Cath Noir: But…but I love you my lady, he said while looking at ladybug swinging towards her home.

Tuesday

Adrien woke up like any normal day, he showered and got ready for school he got in the limo and went to school when he arrived at the school, he was greeted whit a fist bump from Nino.

 _Nino; Dude, you don't seem well what's on your mind?_

 _Adrien; Well, there is this girl I like but she will never return my feelings._

 _Nino; Wow man that's deep, who is the girl btw?_

 _Adrien; Sorry Nino I can't tell you._

 _Nino; It's cool man, I understand._

They were interrupted by the school bell and walked to the class, when the class began all Adrian could think of was his lady and how much he loved her and that the next time he saw her he would tell her the true and revel his identity, he couldn't hold it back any more he almost wanted an akuma to attack so he could see her.

End of school 

The school day was over quickly and Adrien thought of his lady all day he could only distract himself to stop thinking on her when Plagg started begging for some cheese.

When Adrien got home he just went strait too his rom he didn't even eat, all he wanted to do was to go on patrol.

 _Plagg; come one kid you can't love somebody you don't even know_

 _Adrien; You are right, I only know her as ladybug but I want to know her, whoever she is under the mask I will love her._

 _Plagg; what if she doesn't feel the same?_

 _Adrien; I don't know but I need to tell her how I feel, that I want to be with her that I want to wake up next to her I want to do everything whit her._

 _Plagg; Woow, slow down kid what are you 13-14?_

 _Adrien; I'm 16 Plagg and you know that._

Marinette was walking back and forth in her room she couldn't relax

 _Marinette; What if he wants to reveal himself after patrol tikki what shall I do?_

 _Tikki; Relax Marinette all the previous miraculous holder revealed themselves to one another at some point, and you and Cat Noir have been partners for a long time now_

 _Marinette; so, you think it's a good idea, what if he gets disappointed because I'm just boring old Marinette that can't even talk to her crush without stutter_

 _Tikki; But you aren't "just boring old Marinette" because everything ladybug are you are first, and it's still your secret to reveal so if you don't want him to know just tell him you aren't ready to reveal yourself yet._

 _Marinette; Thanks, Tikki you are the best, ooh we need to go if we are going to make it in time, Tikki Spots on!_

Chat Noir was already at their meeting spot and waited for Ladybug, when she arrived she walked towards him. When Chat heard her, he turned around and there she was the women of his dreams more beautiful than ever. He grabbed her by the shoulders and took a deep breath.

 _Chat Noir; My lady, I have wanted to tell you this since the day we first met._

 _Ladybug; Chat…_

 _Chat Noir; Please let me finish I need you to know that... that I love you._

Chat grabbed his ring and slid it of his finger and a flash of green covered him he looked at Ladybug, she only stared at Adrien and opened and closed her mouth several times.

 _Adrien; Please my lady say something, anything._

 _Adrien; I get it, you are disappointed it's me you probably wanted it to be someone else._

 _Ladybug; Spots of!_

 _Marinette; I know what you mean I thought om myself as a disappointment to but I realized that everything ladybug is I am first, like how I fell in love whit this boy in my class after he had given me his umbrella._

Adrien's head shoot up and he looked at Marinette.

 _Adrien; Marinette, omg it's you I finally found you_.

 _Marinette; Adrien I love you and I have since the day we met._

She was interrupted by a pair of lips pressing against hers, she melted into the kiss giving Adrien full access to the inside of her mouth. Their tongues danced and both moaned when the kiss ended.

They looked in each other's' eyes and all they could see was love.

Adrien grabbed Marinette's hips and slowly closed the gap between them and kissed her passionate once more, they kissed more and more two kisses became three and then four.

 _Adrien; I love you Marinette._

 _Marinette; I love you to Adrien._

They talked for an hour before they decided that they would date as Marinette and Adrien and keep it professional between Ladybug and Chat Nor, for a while at least. When Adrien had gotten home all he could think of was how it would be to have Marinette as his girlfriend

When Marinette got home she bounced whit excitement for tomorrow, so she texted Alya

 _Marinette; Guess what!_

 _Alya; No idea, what is it?_

 _Marinette; I tell you tomorrow, or you will notice it tomorrow._

 _Alya; Okay girl see you tomorrow, Night_

 _Marinette; God night Alya_

Wednesday 

Marinette went out of the bakery to walk to school when a limousine stopped, Adrien opened the door and showed her to get in. Marinette blushed hard and gave her boyfriend a warm smile.

When they were in the limousine Adrien looked Marinette deep in her eyes before giving her a passionate kiss, Marinette felt her face heat up when she depended the kiss. When the slowly pull apart to breath they met each other's gazes.

 _Adrien; I can't believe you have been this close to me all this time, Princess_

 _Marinette; And I can't believe that my crush has been flirting whit me for so long and I have rejected him all the time._

 _Adrien; I love you Mari_

 _Marinette; I love you to Adrien_

When they arrived at school Marinette and Adrien got out of the car and started walking towards Alya who looked like she could bounce of exitement.

 _Alya; Hello you two love birds_

Marinette and Adrien just blushed at Alyas comment but before they could say something they got interrupted by a very familiar voice.

 _Chloe; No, No, No, my Adrikins is not together with that baker's daughter he is so much better and_ _deserves_ _somebody like me._

She went to hug Adrien but when she saw his face she stopped and pulled away Adrien snapped.

 _Adrien; Stop it Chloe, you can't talk that way to my girlfriend and btw I don't care what or were she is from I love her and I always will, and you Chloe nobody wants you, you are just a bitch and only care of yourself._

Adrien almost screamed at Chloe and then he took Marinette's hand and walked to class leaving Chloe there with her jaw on the floor.

All the classes were over and Adrien, Marinette, Alya and Nino sat at the Dupain-Cheng bakery eating some cockiest Marinette even managed to sneak some camembert to Plagg, who gave a thanking smile from underneath the table.

 _Nino; So, Mari was the girl you liked?_

 _Adrien; yes_

 _Alya; so, how did you find out that she liked you to?_

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other and realized that they hadn't come up whit a story so they had to improvise.

 _Adrien; well I told Mari that I liked her and she asked me if I wanted to come over to have coffee,_

 _Marinette; then one thing led to another and I admitted that I like him to and we started talking._

 _Adrien; And then I asked Mari out._

 _Alya; Aaaw how cute. So, do you want to go on a double date some time._

 _Marinette/Adrien; Yea, just say when and where._

Alya and Nino had to go home but Adrien stayed a little longer.

When Alya and Nino walked Alya turned to Nino

 _Alya; I don't believe their story something is up, it sounded like the made it up just when we asked._

 _Nino; Yea, I heard that to but maybe they are embarrassed how the really told_ each other _their feelings._

 **A/N**

 **I promise that I will upload son but I don't really know when, but I'm planning on writing two more chapters**


End file.
